User blog:SPARTAN 119/Władysław Raginis vs Yakov Fedotovich Pavlov
Władysław Raginis, the Polish captain known as the "Leonidas of Poland", who held along with 720 men and six artillery pieces against a Nazi invasion force of over 42000 men, 350 tanks and 657 artillery pieces, and air support at the Battle of Wizna. VS Yakov Fedotovich Pavlov, the Russian sergeant, who held out against German infantry and armored attack for two months in a four-story apartment block during the battle Stalingrad. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Combatants= Władysław Raginis Władysław Raginis was a Polish Army officer who graduated from an officer's school in 1930, being promoted to the rank of captain by 1939, when Nazi Germany invaded Poland, starting the Second World War. Raginis was positioned at a series of bunkers near Wizna, Poland, along with 720 men, defending against a force 42,000 Germans with air and armored support. The Poles held out for three days against overwhelming odds, killing at least 900 German infantry and destroying ten tanks and other armored vehicles. The battle has become known as the "Polish Thermopylae", as many, including Raginis, defended the position to the death, Raginis killing himself with a hand grenade rather than be captured. Yakov Fedotovich Pavlov Yakov Fedotovich Pavlov was a Red Army sergeant who joined in 1938. Pavlov went on to fight in the Second World War, most notably during the Battle of Stalingrad, where he captured a four-story apartment block, and held the structure for two months against German infantry and armored attacks. The building Pavlov defended would become known as "Pavlov's House", and Pavlov would go on to be declared a Hero of the Soviet Union, and go on to serve through the rest of the Second World War. =Weapons= Handguns Vis Pistol (Raginis) The Vis is a Polish-made 9mm semi-automatic pistol with an eight-round magazine. The weapon had a muzzle velocity of 345 meters per second. Tokarev TT-33 (Pavlov) The Tokarev TT33 was a Soviet-designed 7.62 x 25mm semi-automatic handgun with a eight round magazine and a muzzle velocity of 420 meters per second. 119's Edge Raginis' Vis for its larger round. SMGs Mors SMG (Raginis) The Mors is a Polish 9mm SMG with a rate of fire of 500-550 rounds per minute and a muzzle velocity of 400 meters per second. The weapon had a 24-round magazine. PPSH-41 (Pavlov) The PPSH-41 is a Soviet SMG that saw extensive service in WWII. The weapon fired the 7.62x25mm pistol ammunition as the Tokarev, at a rate of fire of 900 rounds per minute and a muzzle velocity of 488 meters per second. The weapon used a 35 round box or 71 round drum magazine. 119's Edge Pavlov's PPSH-41 for its superior rate of fire and muzzle velocity and larger magazine. Rifles Kbk wz 29 (Raginis) The Kbk was a Polish 7.9mm bolt action rifle based off the German K98K. The weapon had a 5-round magazine and a muzzle velocity of 745 meters per second. Mosin-Nagant (Pavlov) The Mosin Nagant is a Russian bolt action rifle serving from the turn of the 20th century until WWII. The weapon holds five 7.62x53mm in an internal magazine. It has a muzzle velocity of about 800 meters per second. 119's Edge The weapons are similar enough for me to deem this Even. Light Machine Guns Wz-1928 (Raginis) The Wz-1928 is a 7.9mm Polish copy of the Browning Automatic Rifle. Like the BAR, it fired from a 20-round magazine. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 853 meters per second and a rate of fire of 650 rounds per minute. DP-28 (Pavlov) The DP-28 is Soviet 7.62mm light machine gun with a 47-round pan magazine. The weapon had a rate of fire of 500-600 rounds per minute and a muzzle velocity of 840 meters per second. 119's Edge I give this to Raginis' Wz-1928 in spite of its lower capacity, due to it appearing to be more easily used on the move then the DP28, and for its higher rate of fire and muzzle velocity. Anti-Tank Rifles Wz. 35 (Raginis) The Wz. 35 is a bolt-action steel jacket 7.92x108mm at an extremely high velocity of 1275 meters per second. The weapon fired from a four-round magazine. PTRS-41 (Pavlov) The PTRS-41 is a semi-automatic 14.5x114 anti-tank rifle with a five round magazine. The weapon had a muzzle velocity of 1114 meters per second. 119's Edge Pavlov's PTRS-41 for its larger round and magazine and semi automatic action. Grenades Wz.33 Defensive Grenade (Raginis) The Wz-33 was a Polish grenade based off the French F1. The weapon had a shrapnel radius was up to 100 meters, the grenade had to be thrown from a defensive position- from behind a wall or in a trench. RGD-33 (Pavlov) The RGD-33 is a Soviet stick grenade with a blast radius of 10-15 meters. 119's Edge Raginis' Wz-33 grenade for the much larger blast radius. File:Vis_wz_35_1775.jpg|The Vis Pistol File:TT-33.jpg|The TT33 File:375px-Mors_smg.jpg|The Mors SMG. Image from Wikipedia, link to photographer: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/User:Halibutt File:PPSh-41.jpg|The PPSH-41 File:800px-Polish_Wz_29.jpg|The Wz29 File:MosinNagant.jpg|the Mosin Nagant File:RKM_Browning_wz._1928,_Muzeum_Orła_Białego.jpg|The Wz 28 LMG File:DP-28.jpg|The DP-28 File:AT_Rifle_wz.35.jpg|The Wz-35 File:300px-PTRS_41.jpg|100px File:F1_grenade.jpg|The French F1 grenade on which the Wz-33 is based. File:RGD33.gif|The RGD-33 grenade. =X-Factors= =Notes= This Battle will End Friday, November 25. =Battle= *'Raginis:' *'Pavlov:' 1939, In an alternate universe, where Raginis was deployed to Poland's Eastern Border Yakov Fedotovich Pavlov and five Soviet soldiers advance on a Polish bunker with five Poles inside led by Władysław Raginis. A Polish anti-tank rifleman catches sight of Pavlov's men in the sights of his Wz-35. He fires a single shot, causing the head of a Soviet soldier to literally explode. ]. A Russian returns fire a PTRS-41 anti-tank rifle at the bunker, blowing through a weak point in the structure and killing a Polish soldier on the other side, only to be cut down by a burst of fire from Pole's Wz-28 machine gun . After the gunner falls, Pavlov orders an assault on the bunker, charging along with his men at the bunker, losing a man to a Pole's Kbk Wz 29 rifle. . Pavlov tosses an RGD-33 grenade into the door of the bunker, the the blast killing a Polish soldier. , before one of Pavlov's men bursts in, armed with a PPSH-41, cutting down a Pole in burst of fire. The Pavlov fires his Tokarev TT33, killing the second-to-last Pole in the room , who tried to shoot at Pavlov with a Mors SMG. The two Soviet soldiers burst in on Raginis, who, rather than surrender, gets out a Wz-33 fragmentation grenade and pulls the pin. The grenade explodes in the room, shrapnel shooting through all three of the men in the room. One of the Soviets and Raginis are both blown apart. . Pavlov falls to the floor. He is not dead, but he has a sharpnel wound in his side. Pavlov draws his combat knife and cuts off the sleeve of his uniform and proceeds to use it as a makeshift tourniquet. WINNER: Yakov Fedotovich Pavlov Category:Blog posts